


After the Deposit

by deaniewithalittleweanie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a nurse at a fertility clinic, First Date, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Twin Fic, fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaniewithalittleweanie/pseuds/deaniewithalittleweanie
Summary: This is a twin fic that goes along with casbeanie's A Safe Deposit ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524535 ). This is the same fic from Castiel's point of view, plus the aftermath and a sweet ending. Castiel is a nurse at a fertility clinic. Dean is a sperm donor for his friend Charlie and her wife. They flirt over a cup of Dean's semen and go on their first date.





	After the Deposit

Castiel was a hard worker throughout his whole life. Some would call him a workaholic, but what could he say? He liked his job. He worked in a fertility clinic as a nurse. There were ups and downs to his job, as there were with any career. He mostly saw couples, women trying to have children, and then there were the men coming in for fertility tests where they would have to make a deposit. Every once in a while, that part was awkward, but he always did his best to make sure everyone felt comfortable and like they weren’t being judged. 

 

Today was different than the usual days. It was all normal until Mr. Green eyes and oh-so-sexy bowlegs walked in. He only felt slightly creepy when he immediately looked up this guy’s file for a name. Dean. He put on his professional face and tried to make Dean comfortable.

 

The last thing he expected was for Dean to flirt with  _ him _ . He was surprised and a little embarrassed. This guy was either married or in a committed relationship, so that made this awkward and inappropriate. He brought the magazines Dean asked for and left when he asked, his cheeks flushed pink. He went back to his station to work on some paperwork. That was when his coworker, Balthazar, decided to bother him.

 

“Hey Cassie. Did you see the stud that just came in?”

 

“Yes, I did. I was the one who took him back.” Castiel tried to ignore him, but it was no use. Balthazar’s arm was on his shoulder and he was all up in his space.

 

“You gonna get his number?”

 

“He’s in a fertility clinic. I’m sure he’s in a very loving and committed relationship.”

 

Balthazar hummed. “Why don’t you find out what he’s in for?”

 

Castiel picked up Dean’s file and skimmed over it. Sure enough, he was a donor for someone named Dorothy. She had a patient file here too. Castiel couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed, but he knew it was just part of the job. Dean said he flirted when he was nervous, so he wasn’t really interested in Castiel, he was just weirded out. Castiel ignored Balthazar while he waited for Dean to return. 

 

When Dean did return, he found out that Dean wasn’t trying to get a wife or girlfriend pregnant, he was donating for his lesbian friends. Oh, that was sweet. Too sweet. Of course Dean was stupidly hot and a sweet guy. Getting his number had to be one of the greatest moments of his life. 

 

When he arrived home that evening, he immediately started getting ready. He showered and shaved, leaving a thin layer of stubble. He startled when he turned and his daughter, Claire, was right there in the doorway after he got dressed. 

 

“Do you have a date?”

 

Castiel smiled a bit. “Maybe.” He was so thankful for the relationship he had with Claire. It was rocky at first after her mother died, but things were better now. She was fifteen now and she had matured a lot over the past five years. 

 

Claire beamed. “Really? Tell me about him or her. What are they like? Where did you meet them?”

 

Castiel smiled. “His name is Dean. I met him at work.”

 

“You didn’t tell me they hired someone new.”

 

“He doesn’t work there.”

 

“...You’re going a date with a patient?”

 

“Yes, but he’s single. He was there to donate for his friends, who are lesbians, so they can’t conceive on their own.”

 

Claire smiled. “That’s sweet. Is he cute?”

 

“Very.” Castiel finished tying his tie and gave Claire a gentle squeeze of the shoulder as he passed her. 

 

A few hours later, Castiel found himself waiting at a table at a local restaurant. He tapped his foot anxiously as he waited for Dean. When he finally saw him across the restaurant, he couldn’t resist the urge to beam and stand up to make himself more visible. 

 

He wasn’t sure if it would be appropriate to hug Dean or just wave, so with his hand up, he stuck it out for Dean to shake, as if that wasn’t the most awkward thing he had ever done. He felt a slight rush of relief when Dean simply laughed and shook his hand. 

 

“Relax, man. It’s just dinner.”

 

“Dinner with the man I flirted with over a cup of semen while I was at work.” Castiel sat back down in his seat. “I’ve never been here before.”

 

“You’ve never been to The Roadhouse? If you like burgers, you’re going to love this.” He sat down across from Castiel and placed his arms on the table, leaning forward with a flirty grin. 

 

Castiel smiled softly. “I do love hamburgers.” His phone dinged and he blushed. “I’m sorry, I know it’s rude to text on a date, but I need to leave my phone on in case my daughter texts me.”

 

“No, don’t be sorry. Making sure your kid is okay is more important than stupid date etiquette.”

 

Castiel checked his phone, and sure enough, it was Claire. 

 

**Claire Novak**

_ How’s it going? Is he there yet? _

 

**Castiel Novak**

_ Great. He just got here. Are you okay? _

 

**Claire Novak**

_ I’m fine. I’m just checking in on you. Have fun! _

 

Castiel smiled at his phone and set it aside. “She was just asking if you were here yet.”

 

Dean nodded. “How old is she?”

 

“She just turned fifteen.” 

 

“Big birthday. She get her driver’s permit?”

 

“Oh yeah, she did. I felt bad, because I started crying at the DMV and embarrassed her. She says it wasn’t actually that embarrassing, but it was embarrassing for me.” He blushed. Why was he admitting this on a date?

 

“That’s sweet. You sound like a really caring father.”

 

Castiel smiled. Damn, he was just as charming and nice as he was attractive. “Thank you. I try to be. She’s the light of my life. I do everything for her. It hasn’t exactly been easy for her, so she deserves everything I can give her now.” He would have stopped at ‘thank you’, but Dean seemed to be enjoying listening to him, which felt nice.

 

“How is it that you’re stupidly gorgeous and a great guy all in one?”

 

Castiel’s cheeks flushed. “You’re saying that about me? I was thinking the same about you. I’ve been thinking that ever since we got here. You’ve let me sit here and blab about my daughter and you’ve barely spoken.”

 

“Maybe it’s just because I love the sound of your voice. After all, thinking about it is what got me off today.” Dean put a hand over his face. “God, I really can’t control myself around you.”

 

Castiel laughed softly. “It is pretty entertaining.” He glanced up as the waitress that sat him approaching the table. She grinned at Dean.

 

“So you finally got a hot date? About time. You gettin’ your usual?”

 

Dean grinned up at the waitress. “Hell yeah I am. How’re you, Jo?”

 

“I’m good. Mom’s behind the bar tonight and Ash is bussing tables, as usual.” She looked over at Castiel. “If he gives you any trouble, you tell me and I’ll whoop his ass.”

 

Castiel smiled. “I’ll be sure to do that, thank you.”

 

Jo smiled back. “What can I get for you?”

 

“I’ll just have a water and a cheeseburger with the usual toppings, thank you.”

 

Jo picked up their menus and left to go get their drinks. 

 

Castiel looked back at Dean. “You must come here a lot.”

 

“Oh yeah, I’ve come here since I was a teenager. Jo and I went to highschool together. She’s a fireball. Her mom is too. Ash is a cool guy. He’s the one with the mullet. You’ll see him around.”

 

Castiel nodded. “I’ve talked a lot about my family, tell me about yours.” 

 

“Well, not much to say. I don’t have a lot of family. There’s my little brother, Sammy. He lives out in Palo Alto, California. He’s a lawyer. He’s such a smart kid. He got a full ride to Stanford right out of highschool. His fiance, Jessica, she’s a sweetheart. They’re going to move out here at the end of the year. I miss them, so I’m looking forward to being able to see them more. I hate driving out there.”

 

“Why don’t you fly?”

 

“Hell no. I don’t do planes.” Dean shook his head. “I love driving, but 25 hours is rough. I usually stop overnight, so it takes two days to get there, three if I don’t leave at the asscrack of dawn.”

 

Castiel nodded. “I understand. Everyone has some irrational fear.” He smiled softly. “That’s really impressive that your brother went to Stanford.”

 

Dean beamed proudly. “I know, right. He’s a good kid, so smart.”

 

“You probably miss him.”

 

“Oh yeah, I miss him a lot. I can’t wait for him to move down here.” He smiled. “What’s your daughter’s name?”

 

“Claire.” He picked up his phone and showed his wallpaper, which was a picture of him and Claire. She had her hair long and braided on the side, which was her favorite style. 

 

Dean smiled. “That’s a great picture. She looks like she loves you a lot.”

 

“She does.” Castiel set his phone back down. He was absolutely smitten as he talked to Dean. Conversation flowed with ease and was barely interrupted by the arrival of their food. They talked over their burgers and Castiel learned a lot about Dean. He was an auto mechanic, and had worked on cars since he was ten. He grew up all over the continental US, but he was born in right here in Lawrence, and he spent his high school years in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. They were still talking long after their meals were over, and soon it was getting late. 

 

“I hate to cut us off, but I did promise Claire I’d be home before nine. I’m sure she would be fine, but I should still probably go.”

 

“Oh wow, it’s that late? Damn, yeah I’ll let you go.”

 

Castiel was going to just go home, but then he blurted something out. “Do you want to come over?”

 

Dean blinked in surprise. “I mean, yeah, I’d like that.”

 

Castiel was tense until he heard Dean’s answer. He wanted to spend more time with Dean. “You want to follow me there? It’s not far.”

 

“Sounds good.” Dean led the way out of the Roadhouse. They had already paid for their meals. He looked around. “Which car is yours?”

 

“The Lincoln, right over there.”

 

Dean nodded. “Alright. See you there.” He smiled. 

 

Castiel smiled back and nodded. “See you there.” He got into his car and made sure Dean was behind him before he started driving. His house was a cute townhouse near the center of town. He had a flower garden out front and a vegetable garden in the back. He parked in his garage and got out of his car. He looked back at Dean’s car and walked to the driver’s side door. When Dean rolled down the window, he leaned in slightly. 

 

“Mind if I go in first to let Claire know you’re here?”

 

“Not at all.” Dean chewed his lip as Castiel started to leave. “Wait-“

 

“Hm?” Castiel turned back and found Dean’s face way closer than before. His eyes flicked down to his lips and he swallowed. A few seconds later, Dean leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a quick kiss. Castiel kissed back and pulled away with a grin. “I’ll be back.” He was practically giddy as he walked up to the door and let himself in. Within seconds, Claire was bounding down the stairs. 

 

“Tell me everything! What’s he like? What did you do? Was he nice? Did you tell him about me?”

 

Castiel smiled. “Slow down, it’s actually not over yet. He’s in the driveway and-“

 

“Can I meet him?”

 

“Sure. I just wanted to let you know that he was here before letting him inside. I didn’t want to startle you. Have you done your homework yet?”

 

“No, but-“

 

“You can meet Dean, but then you’re going to finish your homework. It’s late.”

 

Claire nodded. “Okay.”

 

Castiel stepped back outside and waved for Dean to come inside. 

 

Dean walked up the sidewalk. “I like the garden.”

 

“Thank you.” Castiel let Dean inside. “Dean, this is my daughter, Claire. Claire, this is Dean.”

 

Claire waved. “Hey, Dean. Thanks for taking my dad out. He needed that. It’s been forever since he’s dated.”

 

Dean chuckled softly. “No problem. In fairness, I only gave him my number. He asked me out.”

 

Claire smiled. “He likes you, then. Good to meet you, Dean.” 

 

“Nice to meet you too, Claire.” Dean watched as she went upstairs and then turned to Castiel. “She’s sweet.”

 

“She is.” He hummed. “Can I get you something to drink?” 

 

“I’m good, thanks.” Dean followed Castiel to the living room and sat down next to him on the couch, taking his shoes off once Castiel did. 

 

Castiel turned the TV on before looking at Dean. “Kiss me again.” He was surprised at his own forwardness, but he needed to feel Dean’s lips again. 

 

Dean had a wide grin. “Another chance to kiss you like I mean it? Hell, I’ll take it.” He ran his thumb over Castiel’s jaw before leaning in for another kiss. 

 

Castiel’s head spun and his world suddenly became very small. All he saw was himself and Dean, right here. All of his worries were gone. Everything with Dean felt so right. He had known this guy for eight hours and he was so head-over-heels. Hands drifted and nothing was rushed. A couch make-out session moved up to Castiel’s bedroom and became something more. Castiel fell asleep that night with his head on Dean’s chest, arm thrown over him.

 

The following morning, Castiel’s alarm went off and he turned it off, sitting up with a yawn. He looked over and his heart fell when the bed was empty. Did Dean already leave? He put his worries on pause when he heard Claire laughing downstairs. He quickly threw some clothes on and walked downstairs. He was met with a delicious smell of bacon and eggs. He saw Dean in the kitchen cooking and Claire sitting on the island with a piece of bacon in her mouth. Castiel smiled and walked up to Dean. “Good morning.”

 

“Morning. Hope you don’t mind me making breakfast.”

 

“Not at all. I can’t cook.”

 

“He set spaghetti on fire once.” Claire hummed.   
  


Dean laughed. “That’s amazing.” He put the bacon and eggs on plates and set them on the table. When Claire’s back was turned, he snuck a kiss to Castiel’s cheek.

 

Castiel had no idea that morning how deep his love ran for Dean. That first date became one of many. Dean came over all the time to cook dinner, and they exchanged texts almost constantly. Dean constantly made jokes about how they met.

 

**Dean Winchester**

_ To this day, I still think about the time you held my semen in a cup and accepted my number _

 

**Castiel Novak**

_ That was disgusting _

 

**Dean Winchester**

_ Hey, you’ve seen me come a bunch of times now ;) _

 

**Castiel Novak**

_ I’m at work _

 

**Dean Winchester**

_ Oh, was that winky face too “provocative”? _

 

**Castiel Novak**

_ No, the part where you referenced our sexual relations was inappropriate _

 

**Dean Winchester**

_ Okay, okay, I’ll stop. Hey, meet me at the overlook today. _

 

**Castiel Novak**

_ The one at the lake? _

 

**Dean Winchester**

_ Yeah, that one. Great place to celebrate a six month anniversary, right?  _

 

**Castiel Novak**

_ It’s perfect. I’ll see you there. Love you _

 

**Dean Winchester**

_ Love you too _

 

That evening, Castiel walked the trail to the overlook. When he arrived, he found a blanket laid out and a basket full of food and wine. It was perfect. He watched the sun set over the lake, colors dissipating from the sky. When he stood up, he turned around to find Dean down on one knee with a little box in his hands.

 

After a year of marriage, Castiel walked into the fertility clinic for the first time without scrubs, because he wasn’t here for work today. Today, he and Dean were here for children of their own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me and casbeanie on tumblr! This was so fun to make and it all started over a post.  
> deaniewithalittleweanie.tumblr.com  
> casbeanie.tumblr.com


End file.
